Becoming A Wizard
by Jman878
Summary: What if there was more than one person that had family that was big in defeating Voldemort the first time?  This is the story of a boy that comes from a similar background of Harry Potter, he doesn't know his past, and his parents aren't revealing much.
1. James White

A/N: So I started writing this and got this first chapter up and had written around 5 chapters and my computer crashed and I lost everything so that is why it has taken me so long to get chapters up on it. But I hope you like it. Please review. By the way, I do not own much from this story. Just a few characters.

Chapter 1: James White

Eleven years old! James White could not believe it. Especially when thinking that only a couple of years ago, he had only found out what and who he truly was.

While in the middle of a move from Salt Lake City to St. George, Utah, James found a box labeled 'Dad and Mom's Past Rubbish'. It was the word "rubbish" that caught his eye. He knew that his parents weren't from Utah, but they had told him that they had moved from back east when James was two. He figured that meant from New York or Boston, but rubbish wasn't a word exactly used in the United States.

When James opened the box he found a silver badge with a capital 'P' on it; an old picture full of a group of people; remnants of what looked like an old broom; black robes; and some old leather books.

As James had started to decide that these items were pointless he started to close the box, until he noticed something move inside the box. He looked again but couldn't find the source of the movement. James pulled everything, but the many broken pieces of wood out of the box, but of all the items in the box there was nothing inside that possibly could have made any movement. As James was replacing the items back he noticed what the movement had come from, the people inside the old picture were moving around, they were waving up at him and some were laughing. James knew that this couldn't be possible; pictures weren't able to move around. James then watched as his parents came in from the left side of the picture and looked up smiling at him.

James looked harder through the items, and this time he noticed a book named _A History of Magic_, and that there were two perfectly pen-shaped pieces of wood with handles. James picked both of these up and the longer of the two shot blue sparks out of the end of it upon James's touch.

James went to ask his parents about these magical items and found out that in fact his family was originally from London and both of his parents were able to perform magic. They told him that they left that life behind so that their children could get away from the evil that was taking over the magical world, so that their children could have a better life. James's dad, Bradley, a tall, tough-faced man, with the softest green eyes, and a quiet yet strong, reassuring voice had gone back to school to become a pharmacist. While James's mom, Barbara, an average sized lady that is the kindest person you will ever meet, decided to just stay at home and start and take care of a family. James had had two younger brothers, Taylor and Stephen, who are both waiting eagerly to head off to Hogwarts.

James was a soft spoken, athletic boy with ocean blue eyes. He was average height and weight for his age. Throughout school in Utah he was always younger due to his birthday being on the twelfth of August, right before the deadline of the students he was with. Now that James was eleven he could go to Hogwarts, with all eleven year olds and start learning how to control the magic that he had become to already love. Only days after turning eleven, James received a letter from Hogwarts, signed by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The name sounded really familiar to James, as if he had met someone by that name before, but he couldn't think of where he had seen or heard it before.

Seeing as James had to leave the country to go to Hogwarts, his parents decided to pick up from Utah and move back out to London. A few nights before leaving, while everything was packed up, a common thief broke into the White's house. James, who had always had great senses, heard the thief breaking in. James walked out into the dark silence, but stumbled a bit before becoming completely awake. The thief, armed with a gun, stopped and aimed the pistol to the spot he had heard the noise. James was frozen to the spot, staring into the barrel of the gun. Now James was just wishing he hadn't gotten out of bed at all. In two days time he would have been safe in a whole different country. James closed his eyes as the thief cocked the gun. James knew this was it. He nothing left, but to just hope that maybe the man would misfire. There were two loud shots fired, James opened his eyes for no longer than a second to see red everywhere. Was that blood that was tainting everything? James heard footsteps running away back through the door that was broken down. There were more footsteps coming from the other rooms inside the house. Then, James was on the cold hardwood floor, and didn't know what was happening.

James awoke the next day in his own bed, his dad was sitting in a chair next to his bed, and the longer of the two wands James found years ago was sitting on the dresser by his dad. James didn't know that his dad had gone back to using magic. Maybe that is why work was going so well lately.

James's father started to stir, "Are you alright?" He asked, once he figured out why he was in the spot he was in. "You gave us a bit of a scare there. We heard gunshots and then found you on the ground. We were just glad to see you had no injury."

"Yeah I'm fine. You didn't see anyone?" James responded.

"No. No one was there by the time we had gotten there." Brad said.

"If I wasn't hurt, what was all the red around me was it not blood? If there were two gunshots fired, why hadn't I been hit?" James demanded.

"I don't know what you mean. There wasn't anything red around you at all. There was no blood anywhere." James's father said in a concerned voice.

"Well then, are there any bullet holes in the wall behind where I was when you found me?" James asked quickly.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there weren't any holes in the walls anywhere. So he didn't miss…" Bradley said trailing off, thinking.

"Oh, you're awake!" yelled Barbara, as she ran through the open door and wrapped James in a big hug. "I'm so glad you are alright. We were all so worried."

The next day, the White family grabbed all of their belongings and left for London. The first thing that James and his parents did after semi-unpacking was go to Diagon Alley. It was the greatest place that James had ever seen; there were shops full of magical objects that James never even dreamed of. The first stop was Ollivander's for a wand. James and his mother went here, while his father went to get some money out of Gringotts. Their vault hadn't been accessed for a long time, hopefully the key still worked.

"Ahh, yes…an eleven year old. What is your name?" Mr. Ollivander asked, his voice eerily soft but sounded forced. "Have you had any experience with any kind of wand?"

"My name is James White." James told Ollivander, "I haven't really had any experiences, but when I picked up my dad's wand, it shot out blue sparks."

"Interesting," Ollivander replied, now thinking. "I have remembered every wand I have ever sold, Mr. White, but I don't remember anyone with the last name 'White'."

After a long silence in which Ollivander looked around the shop for a wand that may be fitting for James, Ollivander said, "I do, however, recognize you, Barbara Sudbury. Nine and three quarters inches long. Unicorn tail. Yew. A very good wand, it was perfect for Transfiguration."

As Ollivander kept searching through the endless stacks of boxes, James's dad walked into the old shop. Ollivander must have either ignored it or not heard because he didn't look back out from the back area full of boxes.

"Yes, here we are! Ten and a quarter inches. Unicorn tail core. Made of oak." Said Ollivander, now moving towards the three of them.

Mr. Ollivander handed James the wand, and watched intensely as James flicked it around and the wand did nothing. As Ollivander snatched the wand from James's hand, he finally looked up and noticed that someone else had joined them in the shop. "Could it be that this is really the child of Bradley? Twelve and a quarter inches. Maple. Dragon heartstring core. Great wand for your line of work."

"Yes, Ollivander, this is my son. But before we go no could I speak to you for just a moment?" Replied Brad in his quiet tone of voice. The turning to James he said, "Sorry to keep you waiting son. This will only be a second."

James watched as both his dad and Ollivander walked just out of earshot and whispered for a minute. Not that his dad's voice ever carried or was always audible anyway. The only words James was able to hear came from Ollivander, and the words didn't have much revelation and usually died down shortly after.

Like his father promised, it didn't last long before they were heading back toward James and Barbara. "Now that I know who your father is, it should be quite a bit easier." Ollivander stated, as he went back to look for a suitable wand. "Here we are, eleven and a half inches. Mahogany. Dragon heartstring core."

James took the wand and instantly knew that this was the right one. It felt like a part of him already. At the slightest movement, gold sparks shot out everywhere.

"Yes, I thought the dragon heartstring would fit you well. Even if it is the wand that chooses the wizard, certain elements of wand lore are passed genetically." Ollivander said with a bit of a different tone in his voice. Almost as if he was a little bit happier.

Throughout the day, James had gotten a pewter cauldron, his wand, all kinds of books needed for school, some robes, a pointed hat, gloves, a cloak, a set of glass phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and an owl named (name). James had been looking at the broomsticks and wished that he could get one. He didn't even care if he had to leave it at home, as long as he had one, but his father wouldn't let him. Maybe next year he would say, because I know that you will be good at quidditch, you have my genes.


	2. The Platform

Chapter 2: Platform and Sorting

The next day, James and his father left for platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross, carrying all of James's things, while his mom stayed home with the two littler boys, because she didn't want to have to drag the little kids through the crowded train station. James was excited and nervous at the same time. He was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts to learn, but nervous because he didn't know anyone that was going there at all. He was just hoping he could find some friends on the way over to Hogwarts on the train.

"This way son," Brad called out, leading the way toward the platform, "We are almost there."

"Dad, there isn't a platform nine and three quarters." James said as they finally approached platforms nine and ten. "Look, there is just a nine and a ten."

"No, son, it's there. Follow me, but not too close." James's dad warned him. "You will go through the barrier between the two."

"But it's a wall; you can't just walk through a wall. You're magical, not a ghost!" James said as he watched his father walk at a decently fast pace toward the wall and just as he was about to hit and certainly crash and fall, he was gone. James was starting to get a little scared now, it was just him and he kept thinking what would happen if he walked toward it and he was deemed not magical enough to go through?

Finally, James mustered up enough courage to start moving. He couldn't stop now; he would look like a fool. So he kept going, picking up speed as he went, until he was sure that he would smash headfirst into the wall. Then, he wasn't in Kings Cross anymore. He had left the crowded area and appeared on a new platform with a huge train waiting for everyone to board.

"It's about time, James, I thought I had nearly lost and would have to go back." James's dad yelled over the chattering crowd.

"Believe me, I though you would have to come back too." James said with a smile.

"Well then, you should get on and grab a compartment before it fills up too much. You don't really know many people coming here so get out and meet some people okay?" Brad said, looking around to see if he recognized anyone from his days at Hogwarts. "Stay safe and your mother expects an owl by the end of the week. Trust me, if she doesn't receive that owl she may actually show up at Hogwarts and bring you back home."

"Ok, no problem." James said without thinking, he also had started to look for someone that may be a good person to befriend. There were groups of people everywhere. James took his luggage on the train and placed it into a compartment, then came back by his father. A short boy with dreadlocks walked right past where James and his father stood. James looked toward the entrance of the platform and saw that the next people starting to come in appeared to be a red-headed family. First two identical twins walked through the barrier, then three older boys, and finally a mother with two younger children, a girl and a boy.

"Fred and George, you two need to behave yourselves. If I hear that you two do anything wrong, I will have you both sent home! Dumbledore has enough on his plate, he doesn't need two more problem first years running around." James heard the mother telling the twins.

"Hear that George? You blow up one toilet and we are automatically problem students. Mom, we aren't a problem, we just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." The twin that must have been Fred, told her.

"Once? Yeah, you may have blown only ONE toilet up but—" The mother had started back at them, but James missed the rest of the sentence because at that moment his dad started to usher him quickly onto the train because it was about to leave. James noticed that five of the seven children in the red-headed family boarded the train.

"Stay safe! Have a good term!" Bradley called after James as he boarded the train.

"Of course!" James yelled back right before disappearing from view.

On board the train, James went to the compartment he had placed his trunk in. Inside the compartment were the red-headed twins and another kid with dark brown, almost black hair and light brown eyes.

Thinking this was a good opportunity to possibly make friends, James sat down next to the kid with brown hair and said, "Hello, I'm James White, what are all your names?"

"We are Fred and George Weasley," one of the twins said, "I am Fred. You can tell us apart because I am the better looking one."

"You are not the better looking one, we are identical," the other twin, George, said, "The real way to tell us apart is that I am the funnier one."

"I'm Austin King. Your voice, are you American?" The boy next to James asked when he got the chance to speak when the Weasley twins stopped fighting.

"Yes, I just moved here from the United States. Why do you ask?" James replied.

"I just didn't know there were any Americans that came over here to Hogwarts, or wizards at all in America. I guess I figured if there were, that America would have its own school." Austin said.

"I don't know either if there are many wizards or if America has their own school. My parents just had gone to Hogwarts, so I just figured it would be better, especially since my parents tell me the headmaster is a great wizard." James told Austin.

"Your parents are right, Dumbledore should be the Minister of Magic, but everyone knows he doesn't want that job." George jumped in.

"So which house do you all want to be in?" James asked deciding that the conversation was over, after a bit of silence.

"I don't really care; I will take any of them." Austin replied.

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor, so we will most likely be there," Fred responded, "Which isn't a bad thing, what about you, James?"

"I would like to be in Gryffindor, that is the house my dad was in, but I don't really care either, as long as it's not Slytherin." James said.

James, Austin, Fred, and George talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, telling jokes and just having fun. When they finally reached Hogwarts and got of the train, there was a huge hairy man waiting for them, yelling for first years. Apparently, his name was Hagrid, because that is what the Weasley twins had called him. They all boarded a boat together and rode off toward Hogwarts. James was stunned, he had dreamed about this day for two year, and now it was finally here. He had pictured what Hogwarts would look like in his mind, but that wasn't even close to what it really looked like and the amazement of the castle in front of him right now.


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting

The first years jumped off the boats after stopping and walked into the next chamber. The ceiling was amazingly high, when James looked up it seemed to go up forever.

"How do we get put into houses anyway?" James asked the other three. His dad had told him a lot about Hogwarts and the four houses, but he didn't ever ask about how they choose which house.

"What they do is call you up in front of the school and place a troll in front of you and see what happens. You need try to beat the troll." George told the people immediately around that were listening intently.

"That's right," Fred butted in, "and if you get through that you get to duel one of the professors. I'm hoping I get Dumbledore, he was amazing, but I think he is getting to be a little old. I bet I could take him."

"Are you crazy?" Austin said, "Dumbledore? He could kill you without even standing up from his chair."

Now James was worried. There was no way he would be able to take down a troll. Even if he was lucky and did somehow get by, he didn't know any magic. The teacher would dispose of him easily.

Just then, a stern looking woman with brown hair pulled up tightly in a bun and wearing emerald green robes, walked in. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and started to lead the first years into the Great Hall. It was amazing, there were four long tables representing each house laid out in the Hall. There was no ceiling and James could look up into the heavens. The professors sat higher on what looked like a stage behind a podium.

Professor McGonagall grabbed a stool and an old pointed hat that she placed on the stool. James was about to ask what the point of the hat was, but to his amazement the hat ripped open and started to sing a song:

Every year I start off with a song,  
Only this year it seemed all wrong.  
Then the words started to show,  
Explaining houses is where I will go.  
You may go to the scarlet and gold,  
Where lie the courageous and bold.  
Maybe to the black and yellow,  
With the loyal and mellow.  
Possibly you will go to the bronze and blue,  
When questions arise they know what to do.  
Lastly, you may go silver and green,  
In which is the cunning and pristine.  
No matter where I choose you'll fit best,  
Just try to make that house better than the rest.

Upon the end of the song, the students erupted with applause, and Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and started calling names, "Abel, Aimee!"

A short strawberry blonde haired girl stepped up and placed the wizard's hat on her head and it dropped over her eyes. Everyone sat staring at the girl wearing the hat, when finally the rip on the hat opened up and yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left from where James was standing started to clap and make noise.

"Blake, Marilyn!"

A cute, short girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes nearly ran up to the stool and the hat didn't need long to decide his time and it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" This time the table next to the apparent Gryffindors erupted with noise.

The names went on for awhile before James finally recognized one. Michael Claridge went to Slytherin, Roger Davies was made the first Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory was selected to Hufflepuff, Blane Ellerman was placed in Slytherin, Bradley Golding was also put into Ravenclaw, James Hall didn't walk up when called, Angelina Johnson was placed in Gryffindor, Lee Jordan was also made a Gryffindor.

"King, Austin!" McGonagall called finally. Austin stepped out of the thinning line and placed the hat on his head. This was the longest wait yet, everyone waited for minutes as the hat sat atop Austin's head pondering. Finally, the hat burst out yelling, "RAVENCLAW!" The third table clapped this time as Austin joined their ranks.

Now there were still quite a few people in line for what letters of the alphabet were left. James had figured he was probably the last one to be called and the next people he knew both would be called right before him. He waited again until "Weasley, Fred!" was called in the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Fred stepped up to the hat and had barely placed it on his head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George!" She moved on. Again when George got up there the hat barely touched his head and it called "GRYFFINDOR!"

This time the whole hall shook with laughter as George went to join his brother. Now it had to be James's turn, and just as he thought it would happen, he was the last one standing. Professor McGonagall looked at the paper she had been holding and rolled it back up without calling his name. James was stunned; he didn't know what to do. The whole hall began to buzz with whisperings. James just stood there speechless trying to understand what was really happening.

Suddenly, a man with long silver hair and a long silver beard stood up and moved quickly toward Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, you forgot one student." James heard the man say as he glanced at him with piercingly blue eyes.

The two whispered to each other for a minute until Professor McGonagall yelled "White, James!"

James didn't know what to do, but he walked over to the stool and placed the hat on his head, it dropped over his eyes and everything else was drowned out.

"James White, eh?" Said a voice inside James's head, "It all looks good here inside your head, looks like you could do great things in any house, but I'm going to have to say RAVENCLAW!"

James ripped off the hat and put it down on the stool, and walked toward the table that was half astonished at the last few minutes and the other half was clapping. He took a seat next to Austin and another boy with really short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a noticeable mole on his cheekbone. When James sat down nobody knew what to say so there were no questions.

The old man with silver hair stood up again and walked up to the podium. "Let's eat!" was all he said. James was confused because the tables were empty, and then out of nowhere food started to appear.

Once everyone had started to slow down, the old man stood back up and started speaking.

"Welcome and welcome back, hope you all had a good summer-" the man started, then James lost focus on him because of a couple of other students talking.

"How old do you think Dumbledore is?" one boy said to the girl he was sitting next to.

"I don't know, but be quiet I'm trying to listen to him." The girl snapped back at him.

"That's Dumbledore!" James said out loud, quite a bit louder than even he expected or wanted. James knew he had seen this man before but his hair wasn't quite as long and not as silver. He just couldn't remember where this memory had taken place.

"-Just to remind you, the forbidden forest is off limits to students. As is the third floor for anyone that does not want to die a horrible death. Most of you know that Professor Slatter has left his post and because I could not find anyone to replace him, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore continued on.

James turned to the boy with the mole and asked, "Hey, I am James White, what is your name and what year are you in?"

"I'm Zack Edwards and I'm a second year this year. What was the deal with you and the sorting?" Zack responded, once he asked the question it seemed that everyone immediately around James and Zack turned to see what James had to say about it.

"I don't know I guess McGonagall just forgot my name. I heard Dumbledore tell her that she forgot me." James told the people now listening.

"Then why didn't he just say that out loud instead of having to whisper to her?" Another boy across from James asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." James quickly replied.

"Now, if the prefects would lead the first years toward their houses. It has been a great opening feast once again and classes will start on Monday. Good luck with classes." Dumbledore finished, and as he did, the Great Hall seemed to blow up with noise.

Everyone stood up and a tall boy with black hair, light green eyes, and wearing a badge with a capital P on it, stood up and started yelling for first years to follow him.

"Just follow me," Zack told James and Austin, "I'll show you which way  
to go."

They followed Zack to the fifth floor and as far west as was possible. When they reached this point they came to a spiral staircase that led as far up as James could see. After a long climb, the three reached the top; there was a door here with no handle, just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Zack grabbed the knocker and knocked. The eagle spoke, saying, "Ahh, first years, let's start off easy then, huh? Who is the founder of this house?"

Zack started to answer but was cut off by the eagle, "Let the first years answer."

James had no idea who the founder was. By the looks of things, Austin was thinking the same thing.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Austin said in more of a question than an answer.

"Very good." said the eagle as the door swung open.

Inside the door, was a room with a great domed ceiling, the carpet was midnight blue with little golden stars scattered across it. The room was decorated with bronze and blue hangings. There was a door straight across from the one they entered through leading up to the dormitories, and next to that door was a white marble statue of a beautiful, intelligent looking woman with a tiara on her head. Throughout the room there were a handful of armchairs and bookshelves full of books.

James walked across to his dormitory and found a four poster bed with blue curtains his name engraved in blue on the bed and his trunk at the foot of the bed. James suddenly realized how tired he actually was. He looked around the room, it was just him and Austin so far, but the other three beds had names also, there was a Bradley, a Roger, and  
a Derek. Maybe he would have to meet them tomorrow though because James had lay down and instantly fallen asleep.


	4. Classes

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, it has been a pretty hectic week. Hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long. This chapter was getting long also, so I decided to split it up into two chapters and will get the next one up as soon as possible. Please Review!

Chapter 4: Classes

James awoke Monday morning to find that nobody was left in the dormitory. He was late and now needed to hurry to possibly get something to eat before having to go to Potions.

James got dressed really fast and ran down to the Great Hall, he had barely gotten anything when the food disappeared and he went with Austin toward Potions. The two of them met up with the Weasley twins half way there and realized that their class was with the Gryffindors.

"Hello James, Austin. Are you ready for some fun class time with Snape?" Fred asked, as he and George joined them. "Yeah, I guess." James replied, "How do you two know Professor Snape?"

"Oh, we don't we just have heard loads of stories about him." George said. "We were told he favors the Slytherins, and doesn't want to be the Potions teacher, and instead wants to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and that he was a death eater."

"Sorry? A what?" Austin asked quickly.

"A death eater, they were You-Know-Who's followers, back when he was alive." George told them, as they got deeper into the dungeons of the castle. "Snape was one of them, but once You-Know-Who was killed, Snape had come running back to Dumbledore. A lot of people don't think it was a good idea to bring in a death eater to teach students, but Dumbledore trusted him."

"Wait, who is You-Know-Who? And why don't you call them by their name?" James asked, because he was completely lost. This person was obviously evil but James had never heard of anyone called You-Know-Who.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is!" George basically yelled.

"Now you're just trying to confuse me." James told him, as they entered the classroom and found only a few people in here with no sign of Professor Snape.

"James, You-Know-Who is the darkest wizard of all time, he killed loads of people while he was alive. But something went wrong when he tried to kill off this one particular family. In 1980, the Potters were living in Godric's Hollow when You-Know-Who attacked and killed the parents of a one year old baby. You-Know-Who used the killing  
curse on the boy, Harry, but something went wrong and it ended up killing You-Know-Who." Fred calmly explained to James. "We don't say You-Know-Who's name because he was so evil." Austin told James.

"Not everyone thinks You-Know-Who died that day, some say he just was weakened and needs to regain strength before returning." George said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was still out there somewhere."

"So why did You-Know-Who try to kill this baby?" James demanded. James never got the answer though, the minute he asked a hooked nosed man with greasy black hair slid into the classroom like a snake.

"This is Potions," he said, with a cold voice that sounded like a whisper, as he waved his wand and chalk started working on the chalkboard, writing what looked like steps. Instantly the entire class fell silent. "In this class you will not only be shown how to make a potion but you should be able to identify most basic easy potions. You may not think that this is real magic because there is no aimless wand waving. But I assure you this is some of the most real magic than anything you will learn. Last time I checked, there wasn't a spell that could make a person tell the truth uncontrollably, yet I could concoct a potion that could make you spill your deepest darkest secrets without so much as a few drops."

"Jeez, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Austin whispered to James right when Professor Snape had taken a pause to regain his breath to continue his lecture.

"Oh, Mr. King, I didn't know that you knew more about potions than I did. Mr. King what is the difference between aconite and monkshood?" Snape asked in his cold evil tone.

"Are they not the same plant?" James said before even realizing what he was saying. James had looked through his books but not that hard, but one of he few pages that 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' had opened up to was something about plants that have more than one name, and this particular plant had had three different names.

Professor Snape looked confused at what to do next, "Yes, Mr. White, that is right, but if I remember correctly I asked Mr. King for the answer not you. Maybe you should start listening to what I have to say rather than what is being said around you by your friends." He said, "Now, I have placed these directions on the board for you, it is the instructions to your first potion. It is a simple potion and you should be able to finish it in the remaining allotted time. You shall begin by pairing up and placing your cauldron upon the fire."

James and Austin started working together instantly, they grabbed the ingredients and worked as fast as possible and as precisely as they could. The class seemed boring now, not many people talked, although, they could hear the Weasley twins telling jokes to each other under their breaths. Weighing out things and putting them into a cauldron just didn't seem fun for James. He had come to school to learn how to perform spells not throw ingredients into a cauldron and wait to see what happened next.

Toward the end of the class Professor Snape walked around and talked to each group and gave them some tough criticism. Luckily, James and Austin were in the back because they were just about done with all the directions and just finished as Snape got to the Weasley twins.

"Let me guess Weasleys, you didn't get the temperature up to exactly one hundred and thirty-five before you added the rat tails. That is why your potion is a bright yellow instead of the light green that it is supposed to be. You two need to start following the directions exactly as they are stated, not just close enough."

Now James was terrified, Snape had not found one potion that he had liked. The closest to the green that Snape found was a black one that two girl Gryffindors had made. James looked into the top of their cauldron and found that it was a really dark color. It looked to have a tinge of green but maybe that was just a hope from James's mind.

"Now for the final two," Professor Snape said. "Let's take a look. Hmm, maybe you two really are smarter than you look. It looks like it is a dark green, but it isn't perfect. You just didn't have the exact weights of the ingredients. Other than that, you did better than the rest of the class which obviously isn't saying that much, but you both can definitely improve."

James was amazed; they had done better than the whole class. Even Professor Snape thought that it was good. James knew that Snape giving any praise was amazing if it was to anyone other than a Slytherin.

James and Austin couldn't help but reflect back on their class as they headed toward Herbology back behind the school. This time they would have class with the Slytherins. By the time they made it all the way back to the greenhouse almost the whole class was already there. Professor Sprout, a short, squat woman with short light brown hair, started to talk shortly after James and Austin showed up to class. Herbology seemed to be a pretty boring subject overall. Learning about plants wasn't really what James had in mind for magic. Professor Sprout wasn't the most exciting teacher either, but James didn't think any teacher could make that class seem fun. James just had wished he was with the Weasley twins during class, because they always were funny and cracking jokes.

After lunch, James and Austin headed toward Charms on the third floor, in the opposite direction of the forbidden corridor on the floor. This time the Ravenclaws would be in class with the Hufflepuffs. When James and Austin walked into the classroom there were only a few people, a group of three Ravenclaw girls, and a Hufflepuff boy. James took the seat next to the boy and Austin sat next to James.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, what's your name?" The boy asked as they sat down, holding out his hand.

"I'm James White, and this is Austin King. It's good to meet you Cedric." James replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"How do you two like your first day so far?" Cedric asked. The three of them talked for a bit, up until the classroom was full and a tiny man walked in and started taking roll.

James was excited for this class because they finally might get the chance to start some magic using their wands.

"Hello class, welcome to charms. In this class you will learn about basic charms and their uses. Today we will start by attempting to change the color of an apple from red to black." Professor Flitwick told the class, in his squeaky voice "It is a simple flick toward the object and the incantation is 'cambiamento'. Let's get started. Everyone needs to come up and get an apple."

There was a lot of random wand waving and yelling of "cambiamento" throughout the class. James had thought he was doing well when a few attempts into the class the red became darker and the stem turned black, but then nothing else changed the remainder of the class. Austin had managed to somehow change the inside of the apple black but the outside was as red as ever. Cedric's apple had turned a dark grey and with every other try it went lighter for some reason until it was almost completely white. In the whole class there was only one person that had managed to completely turn the apple black, a Ravenclaw girl with light brown eyes, long brown hair, and her skin had a perfect golden tan.

After Charms James went to the Great Hall for dinner, where he a took his seat next to Zack and the girl that had managed to change the apple colors, who looked up quickly to see who sat next to her but then looked away and started a quiet conversation with another girl.

"Hey, how was the first day?" Zack asked after dinner was over.

"It was alright, kind of boring. Are the classes going to get more fun and easier?" James replied.

"The classes are never easy but yes, they definitely are fun. You had three tough classes to start with. Just wait until you get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, that class was really fun last year and there can't be a better teacher than Professor Dumbledore." said Zack.

"Well I hope you are right, because it has been a slow day." James said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you look really familiar. What's your name?" The girl next to James asked.

James didn't know whether she was asking him or Zack, so he pointed at himself to see if she was indeed talking to him. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't know why but you look so familiar, like I have seen you before or something."

"My name is James White. Sorry, but you don't look that familiar to me. The only place I have seen you is at the sorting and in classes today." James told her, trying to think of anywhere else he would have seen her. "What is your name?"

"No it was somewhere before coming to Hogwarts. Maybe it was in a picture? I am Emily McKinnon." She said, deep in thought. "Were you ever featured in the _Daily Prophet_'s series of "The Future of the Ministry"?

"Sorry, but I don't know what the _Daily Prophet _is." James told her.

"Oh, ok. It is the newspaper for the wizarding community." Emily said.

"It was really good to meet you though. But I'm sorry that I couldn't be much help to you. I'll try to think about it and hopefully will be able to tell you why I look familiar to you. And I will see you around." James said, as he left to go up to his dormitory.

James was disappointed in what he thought Hogwarts would be like. He was now beginning to think that maybe he isn't as good at magic as he thought he would be, nor is it as fun as he had imagined. Hopefully tomorrow would be better like Zack had told him.


	5. Dumbledore

A/N: Sorry again, that this chapter took so long to do. I was busier this week than I thought that I had been, and for some reason this chapter wasn't flowing as well as the previous ones. But I hope you like it, and please review!

Chapter 5: Dumbledore

James made sure he was awake on time for the next day and new set of classes. This time he would walk down to the Great Hall with all the Ravenclaw first years.

After a good breakfast, the Ravenclaws met up with the Gryffindors and headed toward Transfiguration. James and Austin met up with the Weasleys. James was eager to find out more about this person they called You-Know-Who.

The four of them slowed down to break away from the crowd. "So why did You-Know-Who try to kill this baby and his family, the Potters?" James asked when he thought they would be out of earshot from the rest of the group. Emily turned around as if she had heard and slowed down to walk with the four boys.

"I don't think anybody knows." Austin said to James.

"Well, the Potters were one of the best and strongest people that were going up against Voldemort." Emily said quietly. At the word Voldemort, Fred, George, and Austin all jumped and looked shocked that Emily would use such a word.

"Voldemort? What is that?" James asked. Again the three flinched at the word.

"It's the name of You-Know-Who" George said, "And could you all please just stop saying the name!"

"Sorry." James and Emily said at the same time.

"There was a big group of people that went up and challenged You-Know- Who, they called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. My mum, Marlene, was one of them, she was killed by You-Know-Who personally after she caught or killed a bunch of the Death Eaters." Emily continued, obviously trying to hold back tears. "They got my whole family after killing her, except me, because my parents had me sent off when I was  
a baby to distant relatives."

"I'm sorry, Emily. That sounds rough." James said, not exactly knowing what to say to attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, I made a promise to myself that I will be one of the best witches at Hogwarts so that if it is true that You-Know-Who can come back, I will be ready to kill him." Emily said, regaining her exposure.

By this time, the five of them had made it to the classroom. They ended up having to take the remaining seats which happened to be on the front row next to another Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall was a lot like Professor Snape, she demanded the attention of the class easily. Nobody spoke throughout her entire  
lecture, and there weren't too many people whispering while trying to transform a match into a needle. Only three people were able to successfully transform the match; Emily, Austin, and a Gryffindor girl, named Alicia Spinnet. James's match had barely any difference at all. The only thing that he thought was different was the match seemed to be pointed at the end but it wasn't sharp.

The next class the Ravenclaws had was History of Magic with Cedric Diggory and the other Hufflepuffs. James was surprised to see that this class was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. James had met the Grey Lady, but didn't know that the ghosts had taught any classes. Professor Binns had a monotone voice and was very boring during his lecture about what would be taught.

"This class seems to put most people to sleep, so this year I am going to try something new. Today only, I am going to let the students ask questions about the history of magic." Professor Binns said after his lecture. "Does anyone have any questions?"

James had loads of questions, but didn't want to be the first one to ask something, so he waited. Nobody seemed to be interested in asking a question about history.

After about three minutes of silence, James finally just spit out, "Can you tell us something about Professor Dumbledore?" James didn't really know where this came from, it was one of his ideas of questions but he really wanted to know more about this Voldemort and maybe more about Hogwarts and its founders.

"Dumbledore?" Professor Binns repeated in his monotonous voice, "Yes, I suppose I could tell you a bit about Albus."

"His full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; His father was imprisoned in Azkaban for the torturing of Muggles. His mother and sister both died during his years at Hogwarts. Leaving Albus and his brother Aberforth to carry on the name. Both of which were brilliant students while attending Hogwarts, they were both brilliant in their own studies, that is. Albus is beat known for his work with dragon blood and especially for his battle with famous dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. Albus taught here at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration teacher before being made Headmaster-"

"Who is Gellert Grindelwald?" A Huffelpuff girl asked interrupting Professor Binns.

"Grindelwald was a dark wizard who wanted to rule over the muggles because he thought wizards were superior to them. Dumbledore went up against him being the only one who could possibly beat him. The duel was supposedly one of the greatest ever seen. In the end Dumbledore won and placed Grindelwald in Nurmengard Prison." Professor Binns continued on.

Even though it was his question, and the things being said sounded exciting, Professor Binns was boring James until he started to drift off to sleep. James had never even been close to falling asleep in a class before. He couldn't believe he was drifting off. Luckily, right before he was entirely asleep the bell sounded throughout the castle to signify the end of class, and it was time for lunch.

While at lunch, Fred and George came over to the Ravenclaw table. Fred asked after sitting next to James, "We were thinking, we need to go find out why the forbidden forest and third floor corridors are off limits. What do you two think about joining us?"

"Sound like a great plan!" Austin quickly said, "I have been wondering that since Dumbledore said they were off limits."

"I don't know guys, it sounds like an adventure and everything, but what happens if we get caught? What if we get expelled? I don't think I could go home and try to explain to my parents why I'm home." James said after a little bit of thought.

"Oh, you are going with us, we got one of you, so you both are coming. We will figure everything out. Don't worry about being caught, we have done this before. We will let you know the details later when we figure them out." George said.

"Ok, fine you win, I will join you but if we are caught I am telling them you kidnapped me and made me go with you." James said with a smile.

"Fine by us, we know we aren't going to be caught." Fred and George both said together.

Now that lunch was over it was time to head over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was one of the classes that James had been looking forward to. He was so excited about Defense Against the Dark Arts that James and Austin were one of the first few people in the classroom. They walked in and saw a small group of Slytherins huddled in the back.

"Well if it isn't the kid that doesn't belong here, and his sidekick, King." One of the Slytherin boys said as the others snickered. He was a short kid with longer black hair and cold light grey eyes.

"Doesn't belong here? What do you mean?" James replied calmly.

"Yeah, you weren't called up at the sorting. Don't you understand? You shouldn't be here." The kid said.

"That's not true, I am here, I can perform magic." James told him. "What is your name?"

"I'm Mark Rose. My dad works for the Ministry. He works in what they call the Department of Mysteries." The kid, apparently named Mark, told them.

"Did you hear someone ask what your dad did, Mark?" Austin said jumping in.

At that moment, Mark pulled out his wand but James was quicker the second he saw Mark moving toward his wand he grabbed his and started swinging up, remembering about a spell that his dad told him about. It was used to lift your opponent into the air by their ankles. As James started to yell the incantation and swing down he was thrown through the air and his wand went flying out of his hand. James didn't know what had happened. James next found himself hovering a little above the ground, as if he was being held up, high enough that he could stand up. As he looked around it seemed Mark had experienced the same thing. James then understood what had happened when he saw the man with silver hair and a beard standing by the door.

"Boys, take your seats and don't talk. Wait for everyone else to get here and I will start the class." Dumbledore instructed them, passing their wands back.

There was no chance that anyone was going to ignore hose instructions. Not coming from the headmaster, and especially not while he was in the same room.

When the rest of the class finally got there, Dumbledore started the class by taking roll.

"Now, in this class I will not be teaching much by the book, but will teach you spells that you can strengthen by practicing them more often. Some spells may not be taught usually until later years, but if you start them now, you will be surprised how strong they will become by the time you are finished here at Hogwarts. Today I will teach you two spells. The first is a spell to disarm someone." Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling over James and Mark, "The incantation is _expelliarmus_, the next one which is more difficult is a protection spell, and its incantation is _protego_. You all will need to get into groups of two and one practice disarming while the other tries to block it."

During the entire class, James was only disarmed once because they agreed to hit each other once to see if their spells were working properly. Other than that, he blocked every spell that came his way. James had successfully managed to disarm Austin one other time by the end of the class. Austin got the shield up but somehow James's spell broke the shield and Austin's wand came out toward James.

"James, could I talk to you for a minute?" Dumbledore asked after the class and everyone was dismissed.

"Yeah, no problem." James replied, turning toward Dumbledore, thinking that this must just be about what happened before the class.

"James, I noticed that you broke Austin's protection spell at the end of class. That is really good; I kept you behind because I wanted to tell you about a night class that I teach just a certain group of students that I think are strong enough for some powerful magic. We meet on Thursday nights at seven on the seventh floor across from a tapestry. I would really like to see you there." Dumbledore said after the last student walked out the door.

"Ok, thank you, sir. I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this." James said, and he turned away toward the door.

"Oh yeah, James, could you bring Miss McKinnon with you also?" Dumbledore said before James was out of the door.

"Of course, Professor."


End file.
